


Metaphysics

by ScarlettWallflower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Human AU, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teenage AU, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWallflower/pseuds/ScarlettWallflower
Summary: A request fic from tumblr. The request was as follows:imagine young dennor in a human AU, talking about space, existence, aliens, sharing conspiracy theories and things like that. and then norway says 'imagine an alternative universe where we're not in love'. and then they just stare at each other in a reaaaally awkward silence, proably also blushing. if it's not too hard, can you write it for you drabble requests?





	Metaphysics

The cicadas made a comfortable droning sound and the summer air was so thick and warm Lukas could have fallen asleep.

Comfortable was the perfect word for how he felt. It still amazed him sometimes just how at ease he felt around Mathias.

Social interaction, well, was never his forte. Speaking, even existing within the world with other people was a minefield.

Other people held secret judgments and false kindness, their eyes darting quickly, making calculations and criticisms. There were times when he had felt sure he could read minds, as the ugly whisper of “What a weirdo” seemed to echo inside his head in a voice that didn’t belong to him.

It had been so much easier, to just disengage with a world that was fundamentally wrong for him. To feign indifference towards those who didn’t understand him and didn’t care to.

And then there was Mathias. Perpetually optimistic, sweet-natured, goofy Mathias who wanted so badly to rip those prickly, sarcastic walls down he must have done it just by sheer power of will.

Lukas had, in the blue glow of night, wondered if he had made the right choice. Should he just cut his losses, assume he would only hurt Mathias and himself in the end? Push Mathias away at all costs to save them from future heartbreak?

But it was times like these, sitting on Mathias’ back porch under the cloudy night sky together, that Lukas could hardly believe he had thought of throwing this relationship away.

“You know what I mean? Hey, are you listening to me?”

Lukas whipped his head to the left, worried. Did he think Lukas didn’t care? He’d been accused of it by past flames. Truthfully, they were right most of the time. But not Mathias. Not ever Mathias.

“I’m sorry, I was just-”

But Mathias didn’t seem even slightly irked. He just gave Lukas a soft smile and said, “It’s okay, I’m just kidding.”

“What, um, what were you saying?”

Mathias faced forward again and relaxed against the rocking chair.

“Oh, I was just thinking, you know, do you ever think about,like, parallel dimensions and stuff like that? Like, why do you think they exist? And what happens in them? I mean, there’s supposed to be eleven of them, right? And different things are happening in them all. Does that mean there’s one original dimension and timeline and all the rest are working off it like a template?

I mean, can you even imagine all the possible combinations of events that could be happening in those dimensions? And what’s the function of those other dimensions? Is one of them like an afterlife? Is that where we go when we die?

Oh! What if our consciousness gets saved to, like, some kind of metaphysical flash drive and then we get plugged back into another dimension? Or what if that’s what other solar systems are for? Do you think there’s conscious life outside Earth? What if they know about us but we don’t know about them? Do you think they’re trying to contact us and we don’t understand? Or are they ignoring us on purpose because they’ve seen our lives and aren’t impressed?”

Mathias’ voice kept rising in pitch and speed proportionate to his enthusiasm. As his mind bounced from topic to topic, Lukas’ stayed fixed on one particular thought. The silent rushing of his blood seemed to urge him on, telling him if he didn’t take a chance and speak his mind, everything he had worked so carefully to build with Mathias would come crashing down.

“When you put it like that…”

Mathias paused mid-thought, turning to listen to his friend.

“You’re right, the odds are practically impossible. To think, you and I. We ended up in the same dimension, in the same solar system, the same planet, and in the same neighborhood.

Mathias only blinked. Lukas took this as a sign to continue.

“Can you imagine it? A dimension where we’re not in love.”

Lukas’ breath was stuck in his throat. There was complete silence. All the nocturnal sounds had stopped, as if nature itself was eager to hear Mathias’ response as well.

Mathias cocked his head to the side and glanced up at one of the only stars currently visible. His face betrayed no apparent emotion.

Lukas felt sick. Had he destroyed the very thing he was trying to save? What if Mathias was disgusted or horrified? He had made a terrible mistake…

But then, Mathias looked back down at Lukas. And he smiled that same, gentle smile he seemed to reserve just for Lukas. His cheeks and ears were red. Was he getting overheated? It was rather balmy out.

“Sounds like a crappy place, if you ask me.”

Mathias rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and took Lukas’ in the other. He stroked the back of Lukas’ hand with his thumb and Lukas wondered if Mathias could feel how blushy and warm he was. He wasn’t used to such romantic, sentimental action but he fought his instinct to run or say something snarky.

It was several minutes before either moved or said anything. But in fact, neither boy minded. It was enough to simply exist together.


End file.
